


Knock Out!

by Univerzes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Backstory, Boxing, Funny, Happy, Love, M/M, Sad, Titan, Weird, fight, laugh, omega - Freeform, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Univerzes/pseuds/Univerzes
Summary: Eren Jaeger, a boxer with a name The Titan meets Levi, a cafe worker who is obsessed with cleaning. Will they work out? Or will Erens love for boxing run Levi away? (I Know the first chapter sucks I haven to even glanced at it in months! I'll fix it don't worry! If you'd like to help me write future chapters message me!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading i really hope you enjoy it. I will be trying very hard to update. I do not own Attack on Titan either! Tbh i haven't read this chapter in a long time so i have no clue if it's good or not Tell me what you think! Please also tell me what I need to change or add in. I normally write Fairy Tail fanficitions.

Only 30 seconds left on the clock… Who was gonna win. Titan vs Stallion. Stallion goes in for an uppercut but is quickly dodged by the Titan. Titan gives a swift kick, knocking the Stallion onto his feet. The Titan barely has any bruises on him, he only has a large bruise on his cheek and a bloody nose. A couple on his stomach but compared to the Stallion, whose face is in the worst condition ever along with multiple bruises along his body. Only 10 seconds left on the clock. 

10

Stallion goes in for another punch to the face but is quickly block and he receives a punch to his stomach. 

9

The Titan goes in for an uppercut only for the Stallion to barely dodge it and get a nice punch in onto his face.

8

The crowd was going crazy. Everyone was either changing their bets, or putting more money into their bets. 

7

The Titan glances out from the corner of his eye to see his friends and family cheering him on. Turning his gaze back to the Stallion he gritted his teeth and cracked his neck.

6

He had dodged yet another hit from the Stallion, only to be met with another one to his gut causing him to cough up blood and the Stallion to smirk.

5

“You’re going down this time Titan” the stallion spoke with a chuckle as he went in for another but only to be dodged by Titan. The Titan has never lost a match before and he wouldn’t start today, tomorrow or ever. 

4

As The Titan dodged the punch, he spun around lifting his foot to give a nice, hard kick to the Stallions jaw causing him to go stumbling back and fall onto the ground unconscious. 

3

The crowd started to go wild as the Titan stood over the fallen boy, his breath heavy and hard as blood still ran from his lips. There was no way he was going to wake up from this, and if he did he’d be put down quickly

2

The Titan smirked at the Stallion before turning around looking at the clock seeing as he had just won. Even if the Stallion did wake up, there’s no way he would win.

1

With that the buzzer went off. The crowd went wild, some people pissed off as they had just lost a lot of money and others cheering either because they were proud or because they had won whatever money the other person lost. The referee came into the cage and grabbed the Titan's hand raising it into the air, allowing the crowd to go crazy once more. 

“ANNNND THE WINNER IS THE TITAN!!!” the crowd went wild even more, but as a few moments passed everyone started to collect their things. The Titan watched as medics can and took the Stallion away on a stretcher and he made his way off the stage and backstage to get a breather but was met with his family and friends.

“Congratulations Titan.” His sister smiled and gave him a hug along with his other friends coming up and congratulating him.

“Yeah! That was amazing Titan!” one of his friends spoke.

“You’re the champion! No one can beat you!” Another one spoke

“Yeah, so how does it feel to be undefeated Titan?” his best friend spoke up.

“Feels pretty damn good if you ask me. Buy now…. It's time to go home!” With that they all went and grabbed their things and headed to their cars ready to go home. They laughed and chatted along the way bright smiles along their faces. 

But that was 3 years ago. The Titan, better known as Eren Jaeger, is now a bartender but is also a teacher. He teaches a boxing class full of people from the ages of whenever they’re ready to whenever they don’t want to box anymore. He’s had four year olds, sixteen year old, and even forty year olds in his classes, both male and female. He also treats both genders the same, he will never be easy on the girls no matter how much they complain. 

“But Erennn” Sasha one of his students and friends whined, “My arms huuuurt” she failed her arms for more dramatic effect

“Sasha. All you do is eat, and eat. Besides it’s not even that hard.” He crossed his arms with a sigh.

“But we’ve been at this for foreveerrrrr” she whined again pouting.

“Actually Sasha, we’ve been at this for the last 5 minutes now.” He spoke raising an eyebrow amused.

“Yeah Sasha, stop being so weak and man up.” Connie, another one of Eren friends and also Sasha’s boyfriend, spoke up.

“Connie you’re suppose to love and care for your girlfriend! You traitor!” Sasha glared her eyes at him before huffing and looking away.

“Sasha, everyone but you has been doing this for almost forty minutes straight without stopping. Now grow up!” Ymir spoke up finally annoyed with her whining.

“Everyone take a break,’ Eren spoke but was interrupted by sasha’s cheering. “Here let me rephrase this. Everyone BUT Sasha take a break. I’m going to the new cafe down the street for some coffee i'll be back. Ymir make sure she does her sets!” with that he grabbed his coat and walked out into the fall air, allowing the cold breeze to hit him. He could hear Sasha yelling at him from outside the boxing building causing him to chuckle.

He began to make his way down the street, a soft hum coming from his lips. He pulled out his phone and began to respond to all of his friends text messages chuckling when he say Ymir's,

Ymir: Sasha isn’t doing her sets and i’ve been trying to force her but she won’t budge. I’m close to punishing her.

Eren: Tell her that I said if she doesn’t do her sets, not only will she had to do her sets. I’ll make her run laps around the track AND allow you to punish her.

Ymir: oooo sounds exciting ;)

Eren: Don’t ever send a winky face again that’s weird. 

Ymir: Whatever you say now go enjoy your coffee! ;) 

He chuckled when she sent another one, but put his phone away as he entered the cafe. The first thing he noticed was how clean it was. The second thing he noticed was the design of the cafe. It had little tiny soldiers on it and they were attacking these titan things. It was really cool. The third thing he noticed was the fair amount of people in the cafe. The final thing he noticed was a short raven haired man, with a nice undercut, yelling at a girl with glasses and brown hair. With a small chuckle he made his way up to the counter. When he tried to speak they would ignore him and continue to argue, so he stood there and watched them.

He continued to watch them until the girl with the glasses looked at him and gasped loudly. She quickly made her way over to him and grabbed him by his hands leaning over the counter to look at him in his gorgeous emerald eyes. 

“Are… Are you Eren Jaeger, also know as the Titan which has been undefeated. Winner of the championship Boxer match 3 years ago?” She spoke in all serious. He tried to pull away but she just tugged him back.

“Uhm.. Yes.. now could you please let go…?” he answered hesitantly. The girl let him go with a loud squeal and turn to her friend who had been watching them with bored eyes even though he was shocked himself.

“Levi, it's him! It's THE Eren Jaeger! Oh my god! Wait what are you doing here?” She spoke tilting her head trying her hardest to contain her excitement.

“Uhm.. I live here?? And i wanted a coffee..” he spoke softly looking away embarrassed. Luckily the short man named Levi collected himself and walked in front of him from behind the counter and stared at him. “Alright what do you want brat?” 

“Can I get an espresso to go please?” he looked at the shorter man and smiled some. He stared at the man amused by his eyes. He loved the color they were.

“Ello? Hello? HELLO?! BRAT!?” He snapped out of it and chuckled nervously. “Sorry, I was lost in your eyes. I’ve never seen grey eyes before, they’re very beautiful.” he smiled and tilted his head as the man blushed. “How much will it be?”

“It’s $3.67” the shorter man grunted out and Eren simply handed him a five dollar bill. He got his change back and waited patiently for his coffee. Once he got it he gave them a smile and wave beginning to make his way out of the shop.

“Hey wait!!’ The girl with glasses yelled causing him to turn around and raise his eyebrow in question. “What’s your number??” He began to ponder giving the lady his number before yelling it back to her. With a smile he began to walk back to his boxing class only to see all of his students lying on the ground napping. 

Quietly he set his coffee down and grabbed a whistle blowing it loudly causing all of them to jump up in immense fear and hold their hearts. “ALRIGHT! Since you guys wanna lay down and nap when you're suppose to be doing your sets…. 20 laps around the track… NOW!!” Everyone got up and walked downstairs to the track room grumbling and cursing him quietly. “Wanna make it 40?!” 

Everyone's eyes widened in horror all screaming “No sir!” to him and starting to run. Some taking their time while others sprinted wanting to get it over as soon as possible. Meanwhile eren sat and enjoyed his coffee while they ran. Once they were done they all were a painting mess causing eren to laugh. 

“Alright guys, go home.” with that they began to pack their things leaving the boxing building. Eren was the last one to least due to locking the place up. He took his time going home, passing a magazine stand gazing over it. One time catching his eye.

Eren Jaeger, also know as the Titan, hasn’t boxed in 3 years. Now championship boxing matches are coming up. Will the Titan hold the title as undefeated and a champion, or will someone else come in and take his title away?


End file.
